Stationary Weapons
Stationary Weapons are common sights at the many defensive positions set up in both Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction and Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Overview They are very powerful, although their usefulness is limited, as often times, they have a limited fire arc, and the player is almost always on the offensive, facing these guns, not using them. These weapons are all quite vulnerable to explosives, which can knock the weapon off of it's mount and ruin it. Another downside is the limited ammo it has, although the player will quite likely never use a weapon enough to run it dry, and the ammo replenishes with every map reload. It is unconfirmed whether they can be reloaded via vehicle ammo drops, although it's quite unlikely. Heavy Machine Gun The first stationary weapon the player encounters, it holds 500 rounds, and is accurate up to medium range, although it can hit targets at a surprisingly long range if fired in bursts. Although effective against infantry, it has very little effect on vehicles, taking almost 100 rounds to destroy a single scout type vehicle. It is also the most common emplaced weapon encountered, and comes with a blast shield, making it difficult to snipe the wielder. Unfortunately, it is often mounted where the player cannot turn it against the enemy. This weapon also appears mounted on vehicles, usually with a 360 degree fire arc, making it much more useful. Recoilless Rifle Much less common than the Heavy Machine Gun, the Recoilless Rifle is a rather large gun, much like a tank cannon, designed to destroy vehicles, although it is rather effective against infantry as well. It has a capacity of 50 rounds, enough for any possible engagement. It deals enough splash damage that it is possible to hurt oneself if fired at an object right next to it. Like most emplaced weapons, it is often mounted facing the opposite direction that you need it too. Unlike the other two weapons, this does not appear mounted on vehicles. On vehicles, its rough equivalent is the TOW missile launcher. Grenade Launcher/MG The Grenade Launcher as an emplaced weapon is extremely rare in the first game, usually only in out-of-the way locations that don't receive much actions, but, would be defended to fit with the story. In the second game, it is much more commonly found in battle areas. It, like the Recoilless Rifle, is effective against both infantry and vehicles, although this weapon holds 50 grenades that are fired in an arc, and, unlike the Recoilles Rifle, the Grenade launcher can be fired in rapid succession, with deadly effect. In the first game, this is much more commonly found on vehicles, especially the Mafia Technicals. Scorpion The Scorpion is a Venezuelan Army static Anti-Air Artillery and Surface-to-Air Missile platform featured only in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. This is the VZ's only static Anti-Air defense (aside from hordes of rocket troops). It is painted in standard VZ army camouflage; it is easy to see with its SAM diamond floating above it. This Anti-Air unit can be seen in some specific areas such as Maracaibo Airport parking building roof, Isla de la Fortelaza northern barracks, before and during Misha's recruiting mission on the Bunker Buster island, the VZ occupied Maracaibo Oil Rig during Blanco's meeting, Solano's Bunker, the VZ controlled Pirate Mainland Outpost and probably a few others scattered around. They are often placed in areas where the player will have acquired a helicopter or needs to call support; this tends to be a challenge inconvenient during contracts and some HVT captures. It is very effective against infantry and vehicles or armor type 2 or less. Image Gallery Recoilessrifle.png|Recoiless Rifle in Mercs 1 Heavymachinegun.png|Heavy Machine Gun in Mercs 1 Heavy_MG.png|Heavy MG in Mercenaries 2 Recoiless_rifles_during_the_recoiless_rifle_challenge.png|Recoilless Rifle in Mercenaries 2 Scorpion.png Category:Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Weapons